As a result of downsizing and sophistication in the performance of electronic apparatus, solid electrolytic capacitors (hereinafter referred to as SEC), which being electronic components, are requested to be compact yet having a larger capacitance, a lower ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) and a lower ESL (Equivalent Series Inductance). A technology for the larger capacitance and the lower ESR of SEC is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,073 and the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H11-274002, which are related to a chip-type capacitor with laminated capacitor elements. In conventional SECs, a foil or sintered substance of a valve action metal such as aluminum, tantalum, etc. is used for the electrode, and a dielectric layer is formed on the surface of the metal foil or the sintered substance, and a solid electrolytic layer is formed on the surface. Further on the surface of solid electrolytic layer, a collector layer and an electrode layer are provided to complete a capacitor element. The electrode portion and the electrode layer of capacitor element are connected to the respective connection terminals, and a package is provided in a manner so that the connection terminals are accessible from outside. A conventional finished SEC is thus manufactured.
When mounting a conventional SEC on the surface of a circuit board in the same way as semiconductor components, however, it needs the help of external terminals.
Under such a way of connection, the high frequency characteristic can not avoid being influenced by not only the conduction route to the connection terminal from the electrode portion, electrode layer, but also it is influenced by the wiring portion of circuit board.
As a result, the ESL goes up making it difficult to improve the high frequency characteristic. The present invention addresses the above-described problem, and aims to offer a method for manufacturing SECs which can be connected direct with semiconductor components and implements a low ESR and a low ESL offering a favorable high frequency characteristic.